Kanan atau Kiri
by Misaki Younna
Summary: Karena Momotarou terlalu polos, tidak apa-apa kan kalau Sousuke bohongi sedikit? #SouMomoWeek2017 #Days2!


**Kanan atau Kiri**

 **Free milik Kyoto Animation, Ouji Kouji** cerita ini milik saya seorang.

 **Slash** , **OOC, TYPO(S),** Alur maju mundur, dll.

 **#SouMomoWeek2017**

 _ **Day 2: Left/Right**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Senpai_ ,"

Suara Momotarou yang biasanya nyaring dan bahkan bisa terdengar dari ujung kolam yang satu hingga keseberang tanpa perlu berteriak kini terdengar layaknya cicitan tikus yang hendak diterkam ular. Jari jemari milik si bungsu Mikoshiba menggenggam erat ujung jaket yang dikenakan Sousuke, bersamaan dengan tubuh yang dirapatkan hingga setiap langkah dan gerakan yang mereka berdua lakukan pasti berakhir dengan kedua tubuh yang saling menyenggol. Wajah yang biasanya ceria kini nampak ketakutan, genangan air mata yang berada di sudut mata mengancam turun kapan saja. Sousuke memperhatikan semuanya dan merekam ingatan ini baik-baik didalam otaknya, terpujilah pengelihatannya yang lumayan tajam hingga ia bisa melihat semuanya dengan baik meski dalam keremangan sekalipun.

Panggilan Momotarou hanya dijawab dengan gumaman 'Hm,' singkat dari Sousuke, setidaknya cukup untuk memberitahu si pemuda oranye bahwa ia mendengarkan. "I-itu, jalannya bisa lebih cepat tid—HYAA!"

Momotarou refleks berteriak saat ada sesuatu yang ia rasa menyentuh bahunya, merapatkan tubuhnya kecilnya pada tubuh Sousuke yang lebih besar untuk mendapatkan perlindungan dari apapun itu yang sedari tadi mengganggunya, tahu begini tadi ia tidak ikut pergi ke pasar malam dan terlebih—masuk kedalam rumah hantu.

Berani sumpah Momotarou hanya penasaran! Ia hanya sekedar berandai-andai bagaimanakah bagian dalam dari sebuah rumah hantu saat ia sedang berbicara dengan Nitori- _senpai_ (rekan satu asramanya) saat tiba-tiba saja Rin dan Sousuke muncul. Rin yang mendengar ucapan Momotarou malah sempat-sempatnya menyalahgunakan posisinya sebagai kapten dan memerintahkan Sousuke dan Momotarou untuk masuk kedalam rumah hantu terlebih dahulu dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan menyusul bersama Nitori kemudian.

Terkadang Momotarou ingin bisa kekuatan mengembalikan waktu karena apa yang ia hadapi sekarang cukup menguras nyawanya.

Boneka bertampang seram yang bertebaran dimana-mana, suara tawa dan tangisan yang terdengar entah darimana, patung-patung (atau manusia? Entahlah, Momotarou terlalu ketakutan untuk bisa mengeceknya sendiri) yang bergerak mendekatinya, dan suhu udara yang dingin sama sekali tida membantunya.

Bagaimana dengan Sousuke?

Kakak kelasnya yang satu itu tidak bersuara apapun sejak mereka masuk kedalam rumah hantu yang dibentuk layaknya labirin ini. Sesekali Momotarou memanggil untuk mengecek keadaan Sousuke, siapa tahu Sousuke terlalu ketakutan untuk berbicara? Yah, tapi setidaknya Sousuke tidak memprotes setiap kali Momotarou berteriak kencang dan bahkan menarik pakaian yang dikenakan Sousuke dengan kuat.

Mereka telah berjalan hampir lima menit lamanya, yang bagi Momotarou sudah berjam-jam lamanya melalui koridor yang satu ke yang lainnya, berbelok ke persimpangan yang satu dan selanjutnya, memasuki ruangan yang satu kemudian keluar diruangan yang lainnya.

Dan kini mereka terhenti di depan dua buah pintu dan masing-masing memiliki papan yang tergantung didepannya.

Pintu sebelah kiri, papannya bertuliskan **'PINTU KELUAR DARURAT'**

Yang sebelah kanan tulisannya, **'LANJUT'**

Momotarou hampir menangis bahagia melihatnya, akhirnya ia bisa keluar!

Dengan semangat yang muncul entah darimana, Momotarou menarik pergelangan tangan Sousuke. "Ayo kita keluar dari sini, Yamazaki- _senpai_!", namun anehnya Sousuke justru tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Kita ke kanan." Momotarou menghela nafas lega saat akhirnya Sousuke mau berbicara juga tapi saat ia berhasil mencerna apa yang baru saja Sousuke katakan, ia membatu. Apa yang tadi Sousuke katakan? Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

"Tapi jalan keluarnya yang sebelah kiri loh, Yamazaki- _senpai_."

Sousuke menggeleng, "Bagaimana kalau itu jebakan dan isinya justru lebih banyak hantu dari yang seharusnya?" mendengar ini Momotarou langsung bergidik ngeri, bisa-bisa ia pingsan ditengah jalan kalau harus menghadapi hantu yang lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kanan!"

Oh sayangnya Momotarou yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu untuk membuka pintu yang terletak disebelah kanan melewatkan bagaimana Sousuke menyeringai penuh kepuasan. Momotarou memang polosnya keterlaluan sampai-sampai mudah dibohongi. Lagipula yang benar saja? Mana mungkin Sousuke mau mengakhiri waktu berduanya hanya dengan si bungsu Mikoshiba secepat itu? Begini-begini ia menikmati setiap reaksi yang diberikan Momotarou dan waktu dimana mereka hanya berdua.

Sousuke sedikit berharap agar ia tidak dicincang oleh Mikoshiba sulung dan teman-teman satu angkatannya setelah ia keluar dari tempat ini nanti karena disetiap pintu berikutnya, dimana salah satu pintu menunjukkan arah jalan keluar darurat bagi pemain yang sudah tidak kuat Sousuke justru mengatakan sebaliknya pada Momotarou dan berakhir dengan mereka yang harus berjalan lebih lama dan menghadapi hampir berbagai jenis hantu yang bermunculan dari segala arah.

Sousuke tidak takut hantu, justru lebih kearah tidak percaya dan biasanya ia akan menolak hal-hal yang berbau makhluk mistis karena menurutnya hanya membuang-buang waktu saja, tapi kalau ada Momotarou yang sedang ketakutan selalu berusaha berlindung dibalik rengkuhan Sousuke seperti apa yang terjaid saat ini, mungkin Sousuke akan kembali menimbang-nimbang untuk masuk ketempat seperti ini dilain waktu.

"Yang kanan,"

"Itu pasti jebakan, lihat hiasan di pintunya? Kita ke kiri."

"Tampaknya pintunya macet, ayo masuk yang sebelah kanan saja."

"Kelihatannya ada yang menukar papannya"

Tuh kan, Sousuke memang sesat.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya Sousuke dan Momotarou keluar dari dalam rumah hantu tersebut hampir setengah jam kemudian karena ulah Sousuke yang justru membuat mereka berjalan berkeliling-keliling ditempat yang sama sebelum kemudian dengan berat hati memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perjalanan mereka dan keluar melalui piintu keluar yang sebenarnya, bukan pintu darurat atau apapun itu.

Di depan pintu keluar, Rin dan Nitori tampak berdiri dan menanti kemunculan Sousuke dan Momotarou.

"Uwah, aku tidak tahu kalau kalian berhasil bertahan sampai akhir." Rin memuji, ia menepuk pundak Sousuke (bukan yang cidera tentu saja) dengan keras sambil terkekeh, "Aku dan Nitori bahkan langsung keluar di pintu keluar darurat pertama!"

Mendengar ucapan Rin, Momotarou yang sudah selesai mengumpulkan nyawanya yang hampir hilang semua kini menatap Rin dengan bingung. "Pintu keluar darurat? Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?"

Kini Nitori yang menatap Momotarou dengan bingung, "E-eeh? Momotarou kun tidak tahu? Ituloh, kan setelah berjalan beberapa saat kita akan menemukan dua pintu, yang kanan untuk lanjut main dan yang kiri untuk langsung keluar kalau sudah tidak sanggup lagi."

Rin yang tampak menyadari apa yang telah terjadi kini melihat Sousuke dengan seringaian dibibir. "Oh, apa ini? Kau sengaja tidak memberitahunya ya?"

Terpujilah otak Sousuke yang sebelumnya sudah mempersiapkan jawaban saat ia masih berada didalam rumah hantu tadi jika saja pertanyaan seperti ini muncul setelah ia keluar nanti. Jawaban sempurna yang tidak akan membuatnya mendengarkan protesan Momotarou.

"Mana kutahu kalau itu bukan jebakan? Sekedar mengingatkan, Ini pertama kalinya aku ke rumah hantu."

Momotarou tampak menerima alasan Sousuke tanpa banyak tanya, "Eh yasudahlah kalau begitu, Nitori-senpai! Ayo beli permen kapas!" dan kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Nitori menjauhi kedua murid kelas tiga yang ditinggal dibelakang.

"Kau berhutang padaku ya." Rin menyeringai pada Sousuke yang mengangkat bahu, senyum kecil terpatri diwajah tampannya.

"Thanks."

.

FIN


End file.
